Dear God! Trunks Becomes One
by Moonraker One
Summary: Kentrak, one of the elder gods, has decided to give his position to a mortal, and step down. What happens when the plan fails? How will Trunks react to immortality? And infinite power? Last Chapter up!
1. Default Chapter

Dear God! Trunks Becomes One

By moonraker one

CHAPTER ONE – A decision

This whole story began because one of the elder gods had made a decision. His four hundred billion year tenure as an elder god had ended, and he decided not to continue at his current position. At that moment in time, Lord Kentrak hadn't told anyone, at least not before now. When Lord Alexander heard of his choice, he offered his infinite wisdom.

"Kentrak," He said. "Are you sure you want to leave? Once your choice is made, you can't retract!"

Kentrak nodded. "Sir, I'm positive." He replied. "I just can't do this anymore. I believe it is time that someone else take my place on the Pantheon."

Alexander sat down at the table. "Okay, you can let someone else take your place. But, there is one thing you must do before you can become mortal again."

"What would that be?"

"You have to transfer your powers as well as your immortality to another being."

Kentrak nodded and flew off, through the portal and toward the place where he was born: Earth. He knew whom he'd give his powers to. The one person he knew could assume his place on the Pantheon of Elder Gods and be sure of. The elder who lived in the eastern jungle; his name was Hebi-sennin, and he was the snake hermit. The problem was that there was going to be something he never anticipated that would throw his plan off.

"Hey, Goten! Can't you keep up?"

Goten rolled his eyes at Trunks, who was showing off as usual. This annoying brat had been a friend and a rival at the same time. _Someday, _He thought. _I'm going to outdo you, Trunks._

"Goten," Trunks yelled. "If you don't keep up, I'm gonna go back there and drag you!"

"Shut your trap! I can't help it you don't do anything but train!"

Trunks smiled as he left Goten in the dust. There was a problem: as Kentrak came, the resulting energy storm from the portal opening threw Trunks off balance. Trunks sailed blindly through the air until he landed. And boy, did he land.

**Kaboom!**

"*cough cough* Wh…Where am I?" Trunks said as he opened his eyes.

"Hello." The old dude said. "I'm Master Takin, the Hebi-sennin."

-end of chapter one-


	2. Chapter Two

Dear God! Trunks Becomes One

By moonraker one

CHAPTER TWO – A failed transfer

Trunks picked himself up and dusted himself off. This old dude he'd come across was ugly as hell, but looked wise. He stood up, and the old man came closer.

"So," He said. "Your name is Trunks."

Trunks was a bit surprised. "How'd you know my name? You can read minds?"

"Yup."

As they walked into the hut of that old dude, a figure appeared behind them. He was wearing a GI that looked somewhat like Goku's, except that it was blue and white, and he also looked ugly as hell. As he walked toward the old man, the old man bowed before him.

"Lord Kentrak! Why have you come?"

Kentrak smirked. "You should know. Now come here so I can finish it."

The old dude came closer to Kentrak. "I'm ready." He said.

Trunks ran up and pushed the old man out of the way, thinking that the guy was going to kill him. This is the mistake that he shouldn't have made, because instead of Kentrak passing his powers and immortality on to the snake hermit, Trunks got them.

"Yeahhhh!" Trunks yelled as power surged through his body.

**Whoooom!**

Trunks was thrown by the energy. When he got up, he noticed that his hair was longer, and that his wristbands had gems on them.

_What the hell is going on? _He thought. _Why is my hair shoulder length? And what is up with these wristbands?!_

Takin, the snake hermit, stood up, and saw Kentrak vanish in a burst of light. He stomped his foot in frustration, then walked over to Trunks.

"Well, kid," He said. "I hope you enjoy your new powers."

Trunks looked at him with confusion. "What powers?!"

The old man raised an eyebrow. "You've just received the powers of the great Lord Kentrak, the elder god!"

Trunks scratched his head. "I don't believe you."

Just then, something happened. The universal knowledge that all gods have just entered Trunks mind. That's when he decided that he maybe should test his newfound powers, so he read the old dude's mind.

_I can't believe this kid got the powers I was supposed to receive. _The old man was thinking.

Trunks smiled. "Don't worry," He reassured him. "I won't let you leave empty handed."

And so, he gave the old man immortality, which was better than nothing. _But this, _He thought. _Was something he should try to use._

He automatically knew where he could use his new powers: at home. And so, with a smile, he flew off to where Goten was, to surprise him.

**Whoosh!**

In an instant, he was there. Goten stopped in midair, and stood agape at Trunks' new hairstyle. He didn't know what to say, but managed to gather words after a few seconds.

"Uh, Trunks," He said, still agape. "Wh…what happened to your hair?!"

Trunks thought of an answer, albeit not a good one. "Uh," He said. "I found some of my mother's miracle 'hair grow' tonic! Yeah, that's it!"

Goten raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I guess." He simply replied. "Well, I've gotta get home. See you later!"

Goten flew away. Trunks chuckled mildly.

_Heh heh. _He thought. _This'll be some fun!_

And so, he flew off, toward Capsule Corporation, thinking of the trouble he'd create.

-end of chapter two-


	3. Chapter Three

Dear God! Trunks Becomes One

By moonraker one

CHAPTER THREE – The trouble begineth

As Trunks approached Capsule Corp., Bulma and Vegeta were waiting outside. When he showed up, his new hairstyle and the fact that gems were on his wristbands freaked out Bulma.

"Trunks!" She yelled. "What did you do to your hair?!"

Trunks thought a moment. "Uh, I grew my hair out! Do you like it?"

"What on Earth made you decide to change your hairstyle?"

At this point, Vegeta stepped in. "Don't worry, Bulma. It's just his hair. It's not like he's smoking pot or anything."

Bulma turned to him. "How can you be so calm?!?!"

"His hair is none of my concern."

Bulma rolled her eyes in defeat, and went in the house to cook dinner. Trunks went in his room and sat down to think. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he smiled.

_Won't this be fun._ He thought.

He then went downstairs and looked in the kitchen. He stood behind the doorway so Bulma couldn't see him, then morphed into Vegeta, as best he could. He walked in the kitchen.

"Hey, Vegeta?" She asked. "Weren't you taking a bath?"

Trunks, as Vegeta, smiled. "Uh, I finished. I'm gonna go out and get something to eat."

Bulma put her hands on her hips. "I told you I was gonna cook dinner!"

"Well," He replied. "Too bad."

He walked out the door, hid behind a bush, then turned back into himself. As he stood there and looked through the window, Vegeta, wearing a towel, came in the kitchen.

"Woman!" He yelled. "Where's dinner? I thought you were cooking!"

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "You just came through here a minute ago and said you were going out to get something to eat!"

Vegeta smirked. "I did no such thing!"

Bulma yelled at him. "Like hell you didn't!"

Vegeta and Bulma stood and yelled for about ten minutes. Meanwhile, Trunks flew to Goku's house, to create trouble there. As he flew over the land, he saw Piccolo training on a mountain, so he made a quick pit stop.

"Hey Piccolo!" He yelled, making himself invisible.

Piccolo whirled around. "Trunks, I know you're there, and I know that you're invisible."

Trunks was taken by surprise. "How'd you know?"

Piccolo flew up to him. "I saw you up over at the snake hermit's mountain. You gained some kind of power."

_Oh shit! _Trunks thought. _If he tells anyone, I'm screwed!_

**flash!**

A brilliant flash of light came from Trunks' eyes. Afterward, Piccolo seemed confused.

"Trunks?" He asked. "What are you doing here? And what's with the hair?"

_Good. I'm safe._

"Uh, I'll be seeing you later!"

Piccolo waved goodbye, confused as ever. When Trunks approached Goku's house, he saw Gohan and Goten training. He flew down to greet them.

"Hey, Trunks," Gohan said. "What are you doing here?"

Trunks thought a minute. "I..uh..have something from Vegeta that I have to give to Goku! Do you know where he is?"

Gohan pointed skyward. "He's with Dende at Kami's place. What is it you need to give him?"

"Uh, it's a secret! Vegeta would get mad if I told you!"

Trunks flew off toward Kami's lookout. When he got there, he saw Goku meditating. Goku noticed that Trunks was coming and stood up to greet him.

"Trunks! It is nice to see you. What are you doing here?"

Trunks put his hand behind his back, and made a small box appear, which he handed to Goku.

"This is a present from Vegeta! He wanted to let you know how sorry he is for all those years of hating you."

Goku snatched the box quickly. "Wow! I didn't know Vegeta was that nice!"

When he opened the box, a bright light emitted from it. When the light dissipated, nothing had changed, except that a small bracelet had appeared. Goku put it on his left arm.

"It's a special bracelet!" Trunks said. "It'll help you focus your energy better!"

Goku waved as Trunks flew off. Trunks laughed mildly to himself as he thought of what to do next. He decided to go to where Chi-Chi was. Maybe he could cause some trouble with her. _Oh man! _He thought. _I just thought of something perfect!_

He flew off to the city, where Chi-Chi was shopping. He knew exactly what he was going to do, and it was going to be something interesting.

-end of chapter three-


	4. Chapter Four

Dear God! Trunks Becomes One

By moonraker one

CHAPTER FOUR – Chi-Chi?! Is that you?!

Trunks knew that Chi-Chi was in the city shopping for some new clothes, since she knew that by training, Goku would ruin his, and she wanted some more of her own. She really thought that this simple act of shopping was special. Android 18 had lost the tournament on purpose and gave about 3 million of her winnings to Chi-Chi and co., so this was the first time she'd gone shopping literally in years. 

She picked up a dress. _Wow. _She thought. _Won't I look good in this! I hope Goku likes this one._

Just then, Trunks arrived. "Hey!"

She turned around. "Trunks? You here?"

Trunks walked up to her. "Hey, Chi-Chi!" He said. "I brought you a present from Goku!"

Chi-Chi took the box from him. "Really! I didn't think that he'd go out and buy me a present!"

As she opened the box, the same light came from it. And just like before, when the light dissipated, there was a bracelet. She put it on her left wrist.

Trunks smiled. "Goku said that this was a 'thought' bracelet. He wears it on his right wrist, and you wear it on your left."

Chi-Chi continued shopping as Trunks left. He was smiling wickedly to himself as he flew away.

_Look at these morons. They're so clueless to the bigger picture._

As he flew off, he was wondering where he could cause problems next. Just then, it hit him. The one person he never thought about: Krillin! Yeah! He could do all sorts of crap to him! So, he flew off to the Krillin household. As he came closer to the Krillin house, 18 was training outside.

"Hey, Android 18!" He yelled from above. "Is Krillin home?"

She stopped kicking the dummy and looked up. "Nope. He's with Goku at Kami's. Probably training in the time chamber."

Trunks put his hand behind his back again. "Uh, 18? I have a present for you. Krillin bought you an earring."

He tossed it to her. She looked at it and was confused. "Just one?"  


He smiled. "Yup. You wear it on your left, and he wears it in his right ear. It's supposed to link you spiritually."

She put it in her left ear. "Well, that's quite nice of him."

Trunks waved and flew off. Next place, Kami's again. Part four of his plan is about to go down.

-end of chapter four-


	5. Final Chapter

Dear God! Trunks Becomes One

By moonraker one

CHAPTER FIVE – Trouble: Big. Trunks: Little.

As Trunks flew toward Kami's lookout, he thought of all the trouble he'd caused before that day. First of all, he'd pulled that 'bracelet' trick with Goku and Chi-Chi, causing them to switch bodies. Second of all, he'd created an argument between his mom and dad, which probably was still going on. Third, he was on his way to pull the Potara Earring trick with Krillin and Android 18, which was going to fuse them together. Boy, was he enjoying himself. And this was just the beginning for him. As he arrived, Goku was confused.

He was still Goku, but he had Chi-Chi's body. Trunks took one look at him and burst out laughing. Goku was confused.

"Trunks?" He asked. "Is something funny?"

Trunks slowed down his laughing enough to speak. "Yup." He replied. "Why don't you figure it out, and then tell ME what it is."

Goku didn't have a clue, even though any normal person would be shocked like hell. Trunks went in the time chamber and there was Krillin. He walked up to Krillin, and handed him the earring. Krillin took the earring and raised an eyebrow.

"Trunks?" He asked. "Why would 18 have me wear an earring? I'm a guy."

Trunks thought a minute. "Uh, She said that it was a symbol of her love for you, and if you didn't wear it, she'd kill you."

Krillin put the earring on his left ear quickly. Trunks took it off and put it on Krillin's right ear. Krillin noticed that he was being pulled out of the chamber by some invisible force.

"Uh, Trunks? Why is this thing pulling me?"

Trunks snickered as Krillin was jerked out and toward 18. When the pull jerked him off the lookout, Trunks flew after them until they came close to each other.

18 was confused as she was pulled toward Krillin. _What the hell is going on?!_ She thought.

Krillin was thinking the same thing.

**ZRRT!**

The energy surge was so bright that Trunks had to shield his eyes from it. When the light dissipated, the result was android 18, with Krillin's face, and that "Double-voice" that all fusions have.

"What the hell is going on?" Said 18-Krillin.

**flash!**

Trunks erased the memory of them seeing each other in the air immediately prior to the fusion, so they wouldn't be able to know what the hell happened.

"Oh, um, nothing!" He replied.

"How did I get here?" asked 18-Krillin.

"You, uh, flew!"

18-Krillin scratched her(his? Its?) head. "I guess."

18-Krillin flew off.

Trunks stood there, in the air, laughing his arse off. _Dear lord, is this fun! _He thought.

He then flew to Goku's house, where Chi-Chi was cooking dinner. Something was seriously wrong. He could understand 18 and Krillin, because he erased their memories of what exactly happened, but Goku and Chi-Chi, neither one noticed what was happening.

"Hey! Trunks! How are you doing?"

Trunks looked at Chi-Chi. "Do you notice anything wrong?"

Chi-Chi had her head, but her body was Goku's. She looked at Trunks, and then, a realization came to him.

_Oh crap! Goku! Chi-Chi! 18 and Krillin! They all know!_

Chi-Chi looked down at herself, and then at Trunks. "Yeah, I know you did this."

He cringed. "Are…you going to tell my mom and dad?"

Chi-Chi shook her head. "No."

He opened his eyes. "Are you sure?!"

She examined her form, then replied, "You know what, Trunks? I think you really did something worthwhile here! At first I thought you did something mean and horrible, then I realized something. You helped me out. I like this better!"

He tried to run, but 18-Krillin was there. "Thank you, trunks." She(it?) replied.

He shook his head. _This is too weird. _ It got even weirder as Goku and Piccolo walked in.

"No! No! NO!"

*blink, blink.*

"Trunks! You were having a nightmare!"

He sat up. Sure enough, he was in bed, asleep. _Thank god it was a dream._

"We've got company over!"

Trunks washed up, dressed, and went downstairs. Bulma was there waiting.

"Go in the kitchen and greet our guests!"

He went in the kitchen. His eyes widened as he looked at the company there.

18-Krillin waved. "Hi Trunks!" She said. "Goku and the rest of them will be here shortly!"

Trunks managed to say two words before he passed out. "…Dear God…"

-the end- 


End file.
